La déclaration
by Marguegue
Summary: Et si Unster avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Nt..
1. Chapter 1

Hey, j'espère que ça va pour vous! Voilà mon tout premier écrit! J'ai longuement hésité avant de publier cette histoire et puis je me suis dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien donc me voilà lancée!

C'est un two-shot donc à vous de déterminer si vous voulez la suite ou non! C'est un petit Unstiteuf qui j'espère fera plaisir :D

Disclaimer: Si Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf venaient à tomber sur cette histoire et qu'ils en demandent la suppression cela sera fait sur le champs!

Bonne lecture!

Pdv Newtiteuf

-S'il te plait... Réponds moi Unster.. _Ma voix tremblait tellement j'avais peur de sa réponse..._ Pourquoi es-tu si distant tout à coup?

-Je... C'est dur à expliquer Nt... Ça fait longtemps que je garde ça pour moi et je me sens pas prêt, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix..

\- Vas-y je t'écoute , tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire! Peu importe ce que c'est, je serais toujours là.

-Heu ok, je me lance, mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce que je peux dire.

J'ai fait la seule chose que je ne penserais jamais faire. Et oui c'est tomber amoureux de toi. Parce qu'avant je te voyais comme un ami... Tu vois la personne qui est là quand ça va et encore plus quand ça va pas. La personne avec qui tu peux faire les quatre cents coups et te taper des délires pourris. La personne que je pouvais taquiner pour cette mèche blonde pas si affreuse que ça en fait.

On flirtait parfois, même si c'était plus un jeu et puis finalement, tout doucement tu as réussi à t'insérer dans ma tête. Quand tu me dis bonne nuit, toute ces choses que l'on s'est dit amicalement, j'ai fini par les ressentir vraiment. Matin et soir, je pense à toi... Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte?! Je pense toujours à toi... peu importe le moment de la journée, peu importe ce que je fais. Tu me restes en tête, telle une chanson qui ne nous quitte pas. Quand tu m'envoies un message mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, si fort que ça en est douloureux. Quand je te vois, je me sens si bien. Mes moments préférés ont lieu quand on se parle par Skype parce qu'on rigole comme si on avait pleins de choses à se raconter alors qu'on s'est vu et parlé quelques instants auparavant.

Puis tu es arrivé avec lui à ton bras. Ce gars dont je n'ai jamais connu le nom.. Celui dont tu me parles depuis des jours et des jours. Celui qui apparemment est le seul homme capable de te faire ressentir cette joie. J'espérais être cet homme, après m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments, mais maintenant il est clair que non. En même temps à tes yeux, je n'étais rien que ton ami hétéro. Ce gars, c'est le grand blond de ton ancienne classe avec ses lunettes noires, lui donnant un air sérieux sans oublier le fait que ça lui donne un petit air qui le rendait curieusement mignon. Et c'est tellement dur pour moi de te voir avec lui...

Non que je ne veuille pas ton bonheur. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup alors le mieux pour moi c'est peut-être de te laisser seul avec lui que tu puisse profiter pleinement de votre relation. Je préfère te perdre, toi la personne qui est vraiment importante pour moi, si en échange tu es heureux. Parce que rien ne me comble plus de joie que de te voir les yeux brillants quand tu me parles de lui, autour d'un coca lors de notre sortie habituelle au Mac Do. De voir ce magnifique sourire illuminer ton si beau visage. Avec tes yeux bruns si hypnotisant...

Mais je me perds, là n'est pas la question.. Je... je pensais te dire tout ça par Skype lors d'une de nos nuits d'insomnies pendant lesquelles on discute. Je pensais attendre une nuit de plus pour te dire au revoir mais maintenant que je te l'ai dit, il est temps pour moi de sortir de ta vie, je suis désolé Julien...

 _-NON! Tu peux pas me laisser Seb, tu peux pas m'abandonner. J'ai besoin de toi! J'aurais tellement voulu le lui dire mais j'avais promis de me taire. Et de l'écouter. Le voir avec des larmes dans les yeux, qu'es-ce que ça me faisait vraiment du mal. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste. Et j'avais ce pincement au coeur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. Je voyais qu'Unster essayait de dire quelque chose mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir._

-Je... Rho, je pensais pas que ça serai aussi dur de te le dire.. Je- je t'aime. _OH merde, il l'a enfin dit. Ces mots que j'espérais entendre depuis des mois._

Un homme sur la pointe des pieds, un baiser tendre sur la joue, un regard triste et brillant de larmes et il disparut en courant. Laissant Nt seul, perdu, là au plein milieu de la rue.

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plus! Merci de donnez votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais parce que toute remarque est bonne à prendre!

Bonne journée! :D

Marguegue


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, c'est encore moi! Merci aux deux amours qui ont review ça me fait ultra plaisir!

Voilà la suite de ce petit Two-Shot qui au final est toujours sous le point de vue de Newtiteuf

D'ailleurs si Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf venaient à tomber sur ce que j'écris et que cela les dérange

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 _Allongé dans mon lit, je me remémore chaque mots échangés ce jour là. Ce jour là c'était hier, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.. Je ne comprends pas, je n'y arrive pas. Comment peut-il partir comme ça, pour "mon bonheur"? Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre que c'est lui l'homme de mes rêves, celui qui illumine mes journées, qui chaque jour me comble un peu plus._

 _Je dois le revoir, vite. Après sa déclaration qui m'a choqué et ému, il faut bien l'avouer, j'étais tétanisé et le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il était déjà parti. J'ai failli le suivre jusque chez lui, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de temps._

 _Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le revois, ses beaux yeux bleus couleur de l'océan, remplis de larmes et c'est ça le plus douloureux! Je lui ai fait de la peine, moi qui ai promis de protéger Unster et de faire en sorte qu'il soit toujours heureux. C'est pour ça que je m'en voudrais toujours! Surtout si je ne peux pas le revoir et que je doive garder cette dernière image si douloureuse de mon Séb. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais et il fallait à mon tour, que je lui ouvre mon cœur. Je devais prendre exemple sur lui et me lancer, comme il en avait eu le courage dernièrement. C'est décidé, je vais le voir maintenant! Hum il est 3h26 je doute qu'il soit levé. Quoique si, avec ses insomnies il y a des chances. Oh tant pis, s'il faut j'attendrais jusqu'à demain matin pour pouvoir lui parler._

 _Après un sommeil agité, je me lève et déjeune rapidement afin de me préparer avant de partir._

 _Une fois arrivé dans la cour de sa maison, je me baisse, ramasse un caillou et alors que je vais le lancer, je le vois. Il est tellement beau, le regard levé vers le ciel. Puis comme s'il m'avait entendu, Unster baisse les yeux et je peux voir à son air qu'il est choqué. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se que je sois la. J'en profite pour vite monter dans l'arbre devant sa fenêtre. Une fois devant lui, il avait déjà repris ses esprits et refermait sa fenêtre et je lui dis:_ "Attends" _.. J'aurais ri, si ce n'était pas moi sur cet arbre, à essayer désespérément de parler à celui qui était si spécial à mes yeux._

 _Avec un peu de chance, il accepte et me regarde. J'en profite donc pour me lancer._  
-Séb, hier, tu m'as demandé de me taire pour me dire ce que tu ressentais et là je te demande de faire pareil. Pour commencer, je veux m'excuser de t'avoir rendu malheureux et de t'avoir blessé comme je l'ai fait.

-Mais Ju, tu n'as...

-Chut s'il te plait, tais-toi et écoute. Si, je t'ai fait souffrir, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su reconnaître les signes que tu m'envoyais. Et parce que je suis assez bête pour avoir demandé à mon cousin ,que tu n'avais jamais rencontré, de m'aider à faire en sorte de te rendre jaloux, en me voyant avec un autre gars. _Le choc apparu sur son visage ainsi que le soulagement dans son regard._

Tout ça parce que ça fait quelques temps que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas avancer sans toi. Que sans toi je ne suis rien et tu sais pourquoi? Non tu ne le sais pas, et c'est normal je suis désespérément et follement amoureux de toi. Et tu me connais, moi et ma timidité maladive. Celle qui m'empêchait de venir vers toi, rendant mon comportement différent de d'habitude et qui m'empêchait de te déclarer mes sentiments...

Te souviens-tu de la fois ou je t'ai parlé de ce gars qui faisait battre mon coeur?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport..

-Oui c 'est toi, n'ai pas de mal à le croire. Je te décrivais toi, je pensais que tu l'avais compris mais apparemment non. Puis je t'ai demandé si tu aimais bien quelqu'un et tu m'as dit oui sans jamais avoir accepté de me dire son nom. C'est ce jour là que je me suis dit que j'allais faire quelque chose et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par sortir avec Pierre. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, et que personne ne sait c'est qu'en réalité, c'est mon cousin. Oui il a accepté de jouer ce rôle parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre râler parce que je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais aller régler son compte, pour que tu puisse l'oublier et te concentrer sur moi. Et toi, tu ne réagissais pas spécialement à mon "couple", et tu as fini par être distant.

Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'ai eu dur ces quelques jours sans t'avoir auprès de moi, sans te parler de mon week-end de folie avec mon bro' revenu de sa dernière mission. Sans pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras pour te réchauffer.. Sans pouvoir jouer avec tes cheveux et ta nuque en regardant un film. Parce que, oui je te le répète, je t'aime Unster et je ne sais pas comment vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Alors maintenant fais moi confiance!  
 _Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi soulagé qu'en ayant enfin dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur._

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi!

-Unster recule un peu, je vais sauter pour arriver dans ta chambre. Tout ce que je veux là maintenant c'est de pouvoir te serrer contre moi. Je te serrerai dans mes bras et te montrerai à quel point je tiens à toi. Je poserai mes lèvres sur les tiennes et te ferai ressentir tout mes sentiments pour toi, avec mon coeur.

Un saut réussi, une caresse sur la joue, un véritable baiser, digne des films dont les filles raffolent. Tout doucement, Nt posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Unster. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant. Le baiser évolua lentement, et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin d'entamer une danse endiablée. Ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle et ils en profitèrent pour se mettre front contre front. Nt plongea son regard dans celui d'Unster et s'y noya. Unster le tira par le poignet, ferma la fenêtre et les volets et se fût parti pour une journée qui allait être remplie d'amour et de déclarations.

* * *

J'ai bien conscience que c'est un peu beaucoup trop idyllique pour certains mais un peu de loove est toujours appréciable :3  
Et voilà c'était pas très très long mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus!  
N'hésitez pas à **review** ça me ferait super plaisir :D

Des bisous sur vous et dans vos coeurs :*

Marguegue


End file.
